


Perfecta Velada

by LunaIssabella



Series: 13 [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] A pesar de las dificultades para llevar a cabo su plan fue una velada perfecta.  [...]





	Perfecta Velada

**Author's Note:**

> 9/13
> 
> Lo siento mucho por Danny... tal vez no, pero esto es divino. Mucho fluff

**Perfecta Velada**

Danny cierra sus ojos suspirando con suavidad haciendo figuras inentendibles en el pecho de su pareja mientras este deja lánguidas caricias en su espalda, acariciando cada mordida y pequeña marca que traza su piel como un mapa que atestigua lo ocurrido hacía no mucho. La idea de Danny había sido darle una velada dulce y relajante a Vlad tratando de distraerlo del estrés de su trabajo en su cumpleaños, pero como tal las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo con el plan.

Primero se le había quemado la cena que con tanto empeño había realizado pues tuvo que abandonar su celosa vigilancia del horno para luchar con el molesto fantasma de las cajas que, desde que se mudó con Vlad, se empeñaba en fastidiarlo metiéndose a la bodega de la mansión y por más que Danny lo regresará a la Zona Fantasma el muy terco regresaba sólo para agriar su día. Había corrido a la cocina justo a tiempo para evitar que esta se encendiera en fuego por el paño de cocina que había dejado descuidadamente colgando de la puerta del horno cuándo fue a luchar contra el fantasma, pero el pobre ganso estaba totalmente carbonizado sin nada que pudiera rescatar.

En ese momento no se desanimó, aún faltaban horas para que Vlad regresara a casa y su plan no sólo incluía la cena así que se dispuso a ordenar cena a domicilio a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de su pareja y preparar lo demás. Pensándolo con frialdad y la modorra tras el sexo debió tomar el accidente de la cocina como una señal de que su plan no saldría como deseaba.

La cena llegó tarde, derramó el vino sobre Vlad al servirlo y para el final de la velada estaba tan nervioso que la ropa que compró para sorprender a Vlad y seducirlo se la colocó al revés y en un intento de caminar sexy había terminado de bruces en el suelo.

—Estás pensando demasiado Daniel —susurra Vlad en su cabello haciéndole sonrojar.

Asiente suave sin mirarlo y cierra sus ojos tratando de no pensar en nada para cenar. A pesar de las dificultades para llevar a cabo su plan fue una velada perfecta. Sonríe quedándose poco a poco dormido satisfecho por lograr su cometido.


End file.
